Good Intentions
by veritygrey
Summary: Daniel has to tell his friends he's not dead. Sequel to Friends I Left Behind. The road to hell is paved with good intentions.
1. Chapter 1

Good Intentions

A Friends I Left Behind sequel

Disclaimer: in no way, shape or form.

Address books and Complications.

The moving of Daniel's office back in to his Office was taking a lot longer than Jack had expected. Mostly because Daniel insisted on checking each and every box that came through the door. It looked like he was searching for some thing, but Jack couldn't tell what.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"_Daniel_."

"_Jack_?"

"The reservation's for 1930."

"And?"

"Why don't you just tell me what it is you're looking for? We might actually get out of here on time."

"My address books. They should have been with the other stuff from my desk draws, but I can't find them."

Jack tried to remember where'd he'd last seen the books. He knew the ones Daniel was talking about, green, leather bound, with paper made from papyrus. He'd thought them a weird choice, but it was Daniel after all.

"The General had them. Should still be in his office. You can get them tomorrow."

Daniel was giving him a funny look.

"Jack, why are they in General Hammond's office?"

"We thought you weren't coming back, didn't want your friends to wonder why you never called, so we sent them Condolence letters."

Daniel's face turned white, then red. He spoke in a strangled, horrified tone.

"Who did you tell?"

The end!

(Ok, so not a crossover. The next one will be.)


	2. Ships over sand

Good intentions

A Friends I Left Behind sequel

A SG-1/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover

Disclaimer: in no way, shape or form.

A/N

Aah, sequels. The bane of my existence. They'll be posted as and if they get written. This one just popped up in my head, and after a few 'creative sessions' with my sounding board, came out as below. Enjoy.

Ships over sand.

There was a man sitting on the stairs leading up to Daniel's new apartment. He wore an old leather coat and black jeans. His dreadlocked hair was tied back with a piece of ribbon and his short beard ended in a plait held by a small black pearl. When he saw Daniel, he stood up, examining Daniel intently.

"You'll be Melbourne's boy then? Got something for you."

He pulled a leather cord from around his neck. An iron key hung from it.

Daniel stared at the key, half mesmerized by the swaying. Without even touching it, he knew it was old. Maybe as old as the stargate.

The odd man placed the cord over Daniel's head. He ran a finger down the key, a wistful look in his eyes. He smelled like salt air, and Daniel heard the wind catch the sails, the spray touching his face as the deck shifted under his feet. He blinked and was still in the hallway, Jack watching him. Jack smiled and winked.

"Ships of the Desert matey."

Jack turned at headed down the stairs. He paused at the bottom to look up at Daniel.

"Try not the die next time, savvy?"

The end.


	3. One step forward

Good Intentions

A SG-1/MR's Temple crossover.

Disclaimer: in no way, shape or form.

Chapter Three: One step forward.

Daniel looked around the clutter room that was supposedly his office. It was the first time he'd seen it since the imposing woman (_Janet)_ had let him leave the infirmary. He wasn't quite sure if it was his office. Bookcases lined nearly three walls, boxes were stacked every which way, and a huge desk took up most of the remaining space. Every available surface was covered with folders, books, bits of pottery and stone, unidentifiable artefacts and even more paper. The inevitable detritus that formed from practical academia. Daniel sat down on the only clear space; the chair in front of the desk, and began sifting through the mess. He'd barely started when some one knocked at the door. A man entered, not waiting for a response. He carried a flat wooden box and navigated the piles of boxes as if he'd done it before. Reaching the desk, he put the box under one arm, and held out his free hand.

"I'm Will, William Race. You used to be my boss."

Daniel shook the man's hand uncertainly. His face, with the pale upside down triangle birthmark felt familiar, but he couldn't remember the name. The man _(Will) _surveyed the desk.

"Right, you hold this…"

Daniel watched Will clear the desk, shifting piles until it was empty. He took the box back from Daniel, placed it on the desk and lifted the lid. Inside, Daniel saw carved wooden figures, thirty-two in all.

"It's a chess set. We used to play occasionally. I've never won a game against you."

Daniel picked a piece out of the box, turning it to catch the light.

"Doctor Fraiser said it might help distract you from trying to remember stuff too hard. Plus, this way I might actually win a game."

Will sat down at the desk and began setting up the pieces.

"These are pawns, there are eight of them…"

The end.


	4. Found, again

**Good Intentions**

A Stargate: SG-1/Crossing Jordan story.

Disclaimer: in way, shape, or form.

Chapter 3: Found, again.

On her first birthday after finding and losing her new cousin, Lily signed for a large bouquet of flowers; pom-pom like chrysanthemums. There was no name on the card, simply, _Happy Birthday_.

On the second birthday, the bouquet, (two dozen white tulips,) was delivered by a two-star general. He didn't stay long, just wished her a happy birthday, congratulated her on the baby, and left.

Two weeks after Madelyn was born, Hammond returned with arms full. There was a teddy bear, dressed as Indiana Jones, an instruction booklet written by his daughter, a card signed by 'everyone at the mountain' and the Ballard/Jackson/Lebowski family tree. Rolled out, it was more than a metre square, beautifully illustrated and covered with family trivia. There was even space left under Madelyn's name.

For his third visit, Hammond brought a non-disclosure agreement and a job offer. A classified project needed some one who wasn't a psychiatrist. They already had psychiatrists, but the misdiagnosis and committal of an important and well liked member of the project had pushed the general wariness towards shrinks into out right mistrust, avoidance and in some cases, contempt. Hammond admitted the psychiatrists hadn't done much to help their cause. What they needed was some one who knew how to listen. Some one who was sympathetic. Some one who had experience with grief. The official title would be councillor. They would send her back to school, in Colorado Springs, or in Boston. They couldn't tell her exactly where she would be working, or anything more until she accepted and signed the non-disclosure agreement. Hammond promised Lily she would be in no danger and that the town offered wonderful day-care and schools. Lily signed two days later. And was told the need-to-know stuff about her knew job. By her late cousin. She surprised herself by not immediately quitting in shock.

**The end. **


	5. I think, therefore

Good Intentions

A Stargate SG-1/Highlander crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Chapter Five: I think, therefore…

Methos waits in the car for the fourth night in a row, on a quiet street in Colorado Springs. It's been a week since he learnt, through an anthropology chat room, that Daniel Jackson wasn't dead anymore. So he's waiting to find out (despite compelling evidence to the contrary,) if his former godson needs fencing lessons.

Methos knows it's Daniel before he sees him. It's like the buzz he gets from other immortals, but uncorrupted, a perfect note, instead of the usual dissonance. And he knows what happened. Methos had met people like that before, not many, but some. He'd thought them Immortals, until he met Her. She'd taken him in after the death of his first wife, when he'd still been trying to kill himself. She'd called herself Oma and taught him a language that was older than he was. Daniel feels like Her. And he knows. Daniel, always with one foot off the ground, despite being a dig-rat, had, for a while, become a being of pure thought.

Methos wonders if it was Oma who showed Daniel the way, keeping watch over Methos's family, just as he had asked.

The End.


	6. Inlaws

Good Intentions

A Stargate SG-1/ Crossing Jordan crossover

Disclaimer: see other chapters

In-laws

Lily accepted the cup of coffee Daniel handed to her a turned back to examining the various artefacts, paintings and photo's on the walls of her cousins apartment. She'd been in Colorado Springs just over three weeks now, but this was the first chance they'd had to just catch up. Madelyn, tired from a hard day playing at the base day-care, was already asleep on Uncle Daniel's spare bed. Daniel had ordered in for them, neither feeling like cooking. Lily smiled to herself as she sipped her drink. She was finally in Colorado Springs. Not that she hadn't loved Boston and her friends there, but it had been time for a change.

Lily moved on to the photos on the mantle and stopped, frowning. There were two men in it, dressed in unfamiliar robes. The elder smiled awkwardly at the camera, while the younger seemed more at ease.

"Daniel? Who are they?"

Daniel peered over her shoulder at the picture, smile a little sad.

"That's Kasuf and Skaara, my father and brother-in-law. They're dead, well, Ascended. Just before I came back actually."

"They're Ascended?"

"Yes. Why?"

Lily turned to stare at her cousin.

"I've seen them before! I was driving and I thought they were in the back with Madelyn, so I hit the brakes just before this guy ran the red light in front of me. And when Madelyn had chicken pox, " she pointed at the younger man, "he kept distracting her from scratching whenever I was out of the room. I thought I was going crazy."

Daniel's smile widened.

"You're not crazy, you just have nosy relatives."

The end


	7. He already knows

Good Intentions

a Stargate SG-1/ Dead Zone crossover

Disclaimer: in no way or shape, except this form.

A very special Club.

Daniel was used to a lack of 'real' mail. Before he'd died, the majority of his correspondence had consisted of bills, catalogues and Reader's Digest subscription offers. Afterwards, he hadn't bothered telling Digest he wasn't dead. So the hand addressed card is a nice surprise.

The front of the card show the words 'Welcome to the Club', with a picture of a cubbyhouse, a grubby boy holding open the curtain in the doorway and 'SECRET CLUBHOUSE' written on it. Daniel opened it.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I guess this is a bit of a surprise, since I'm supposed to be in a coma, but let me welcome you to the first correspondence meeting of the 'not actually dead or close enough' club. I get to be president, since my 'close enough' lasted six years. Since I have experience telling people you're not dead, let me give you a tip. Wait till Christmas, then include a 'year in passing' letter with all the cards. My own letter was vetoed this year, but just to give you an idea, it would have gone something like this._

Dear friend/relative/reader's digest,

after being in a coma for six years, I woke up. You may have heard. Now I get psychic visions of the past, present and future. I work a lot with my pre-coma girlfriend's husband, the county sheriff, and get to see my/our/their son every week or so. The slightly creepy religious community my late mother belonged to thinks I'm some kind of sign/miracle. Have a Merry Christmas.

Yours etc.

_tell me how yours go over._

_Johnny Smith_

_P.S. Naked in a field must have sucked._

The End.


	8. Opponents

Good Intentions

A SG-1/Heroes crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Opponents

* * *

They played chess while Nathan slept. The details are foggy, just bright sunshine, and, trees and a familiar blue-eyed figure. He remembers losing, but he's pretty sure his game improves. Later, Nathan is tempted to tell Linderman he's not the first dead guy to set up a board in a hospital room.

The white house is the last place he expects to see Daniel. There's a moment of déjà vu, like it hasn't been ten years, and a few seconds of '_why can't people just stay dead?_'. Then Daniel is down the hall, a crowd of uniforms and civilian suits surrounding him and Nathan is left, wondering if his old friend still plays chess.

* * *

End.

Finally, a new chapter. My apologies for the wait, I have been distracted by new TV shows.


	9. Dangerous Men

Good Intentions

A SG-1/Batman Begins crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Dangerous Men

* * *

He was like Bruce. Alfred had been a soldier and a butler long enough to notice the similarities. They had the same brittleness, though Daniel's was less obvious. They both had the edge that comes with learning their lessons the hard way. And they walked the some way; on the balls of their feet, moving smoothly, enough to fool most, but Alfred could recognize the danger in both men. Alfred knew the why and how of Bruce's change. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what had changed Daniel. Alfred didn't ask about it, didn't mention the condolence letter he'd received, he was just thankful Daniel was alive and well.

* * *

The End


	10. Unexpected Guests

**Good Intentions**

.

A Tomb Raider/Relic Hunter/Stargate SG-1 crossover

.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

.

Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

.

* * *

The door clunked loudly as it was unlocked and swung open. A man in black fatigues entered. He was around average height, with greying hair. The badge over his left pocket read _O'Neill_. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Well, ladies? Care to tell me what you were trying to do, breaking in to a high security facility? I've heard it could be classed as espionage..." He seemed slightly intrigued by the idea. Lara and Sydney ignored him.

"Nothing to say? Not going to ask about the four airmen you assaulted? They're doing well by the way. Still seeing double, but the Doc says that'll clear up in no time." Lara looked O'Neill slowly up and down before leaning over towards Sydney.

"Want to make it five?" The smile on her face made O'Neill's eyebrows rise. Then he smirked at them.

"You know, I can see why Danny likes you two." He banged on the door and left. As the door swung shut, they heard O'Neill speak to the guard.

"Corporal Pelks, inform Doctor Jackson he has some guests down here in the holding cells."

* * *

.

My muse ran away, it took me _epochs_ to track her down.


End file.
